


Counterparts

by Lil_leels



Series: Partners [2]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, ALL THE HEARTBREAK, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Foster Care, Heartbreaking, Partners Sequel, but also family fluff and domestic bliss, emotional whiplash is my speciality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_leels/pseuds/Lil_leels
Summary: Jane and Maura take on the challenges of foster care. Frankie and Nina get married. Aarna and Noemi begin their lives in different cities. Angela gets more than she bargained for.
Relationships: Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli, Nina Holiday/Frankie Rizzoli Jr.
Series: Partners [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162409
Comments: 117
Kudos: 60





	1. Author's Note

_Hello Dear Readers!_

_So we have officially begun the follow up to **Partners**. I wanted to write you an author's note before we begin._

_First, this is a sequel and if you have not read **Partners** , you will likely be very confused with regard to the original characters and I strongly reccommend you read **Partners** before you read this one. _

_While this is a Rizzoli & Isles fanfiction, please note that this story will heavily feature my own original characters. Even more so than **Partners** did. It's okay if that is not your personal favourite. You are always welcome to skip ahead, skip over, or stop reading altogether. Authentic feedback and critique is always welcome but do be considerate and remember Fanfiction writers are not paid. We write for the joy of writing and to tell the stories we want to see written. It takes a tremendous amount of time and effort to write fanfiction so please be kind to your favourite fanficition writers! Comments and Kudos are always welcome! I do my best to respond to comments in a timely manner. I will also do my best to leave regular updates so as to not leave you all hanging. _

_This fiction will feature many of the things you would find in any cop show, including very emotionally difficult cases and violence. Trigger warnings will be posted at the top of each chapter as needed. Please take care of yourself as you read along._

_Additionally, we will be joining Maura and Jane as they traverse the ups and downs of Foster Care. I fully intend for you to fall in love with all of their children, even the ones they may not be able to keep permanently. While fostering is a difficult and often controversial subject, please be mindful of your words when commenting. Foster children do not often choose to be foster children and they are no less deserving of love and family belonging._

_Finally, as this is based on a cop show, I would be negligent to not write that in the United States, policing and race are inextricably tied together. Black lives matter and are often put in danger by the policies and systems that protect those of us with whiter skin. Systemic racism is real, oppression is real, and it is killing black and brown people in America on a daily basis. I know I do not possess the answer to erradicating this problem but I also know that my silence would make me complicit. Black lives matter and we must put an end to the violent oppression of black and brown people by police forces in The United States._

_All my love,_

Lil_Leels <3


	2. Prequel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a recap, Maura and Jane get engaged in December 2016. They end of Partners follows them through the first few months of 2017, leaving off right as they get their first Foster placement. 
> 
> Aarna and Noemi graduate from the FBI Academy in December. Aarna is assigned to a field unit in NYC. Noemi is assigned to a tech unit in Boston. They part in December on uncertain terms. 
> 
> This rewinds the clock a bit and shows you a bit of what Aarna and Noemi are doing while Jane and Maura are waiting for their foster placement. 
> 
> Aarna Dhar - Indian (Hindu), from California  
> Noemi Baccay - Filipino (Catholic), from DC

**February 11, 2017**

Noemi Baccay stomped her feet and rubbed her hands together, trying to stay warm in New York’s late afternoon bluster. It’s been 45 days, 14 hours and 39 minutes since Aarna Dhar had left their shared room for New York. Noemi had hoped, given time and stability, she could prove to Aarna that what they had was sustainable. That she would fight for Aarna and their relationship with everything she had. Unfortunately, it had been weeks of Aarna putting her off and insisting it was too far to visit. Perhaps, Noemi thought with all the bitterness of the sting of the cold, if it were anyone else, she’d have taken no for an answer. She would have ended the charade of their relationship weeks ago. But it wasn’t anyone. It was Aarna. And Noemi was going to get an answer for their relationship, one way or another. So Noemi had taken the beginning of the next week off to surprise Aarna for Valentine’s day in New York, she made the three hour drive, paid an inordinate fee for parking and was now waiting on Aarna’s stoop, hoping Aarna would be home soon. Hoping her surprise would be welcomed. 

Noemi scans the faces on the street, looking for those rich brown eyes and beautiful black hair begging Noemi to run her fingers through it. She looks for the woman she loves in the sea of strangers, shivering and caught somewhere between excited and terrified. Noemi spots Aarna first, wearing a white petticoat and moving through the throngs of people with the practiced ease of a local. Her hair is braided to the side, the bindi on her forehead a bright red against the brown of her skin. Noemi watches her approach. Watches the way she moves, all grace and confidence but there’s something else there too. A sadness, a stillness, that Noemi had never seen at the academy. And then warm brown eyes look up. Noemi feels it the instant they find hers. Endorphins swamp her and Noemi can’t breathe, caught with nowhere to run and nowhere to hide. She watches as Aarna processes it, her face going from blank and expressionless to a cute ‘o’ shaped mouth of surprise. Aarna’s face freezes there for a moment.

And then it breaks into a smile. Her dimples flash, her eyes seem to glimmer even from this distance and Noemi feels a surge of pleasure for having successfully surprised Aarna. Aarna moves faster then, breaking into a run, crossing the distance between them as quickly as she can. It takes Noemi a moment to realise that she’s moving too, hurtling toward Aarna in an inevitable crash course. Except, of course, Aarna doesn’t let Noemi crash. She catches Noemi with open arms, pulling Noemi into her, lifting and using their momentum to spin them in a large overdramatic circle. When she sets Noemi down, her gloved hand comes up to caress Noemi’s cheek. 

‘Noie,’ Aarna whispers reverently, her eyes soaking in every inch of Noemi’s face, as though they can’t believe she’s really there. Then Aarna’s lips are on Noemi’s and Noemi drinks in as much of Aarna as she can. Not caring that they’re on a public street, in the middle of the sidewalk, impeding the flow of New Yorkers. Aarna was right here, kissing her, and that was all that mattered. 

Even when their lips part, Aarna keeps her gloved hand on Noemi’s cheek. Holding her tenderly, as though the very reality of Noemi being there was fragile and she was doing all she could to keep it from breaking. Her eyes are wet and Noemi kisses the tear tracks on Aarna’s cheeks with affection. Aarna goes to close her eyes, only to pop them open quickly, as though she’s afraid Noemi would disappear. 

‘I can’t believe you’re here,’ Aarna says softly, ‘you’re really here.’ 

Noemi lays her hand over Aarna’s on her cheek, ‘I’m really here.’ 

‘How?’ Aarna asks, ‘why?’ Then her eyes light up, ‘Valentine’s day?’ 

Noemi pulls Aarna’s hand off her cheek, kissing her palm lightly, ‘yep. I asked for some time off. I wanted to surprise you.’ 

For a moment, guilt plays across Aarna’s face and Noemi wonders if Aarna will fight her on it but it fades just as quickly. Returning to a dazzling joy filled smile. ‘You’re my favourite surprise,’ Aarna admits quietly. 

‘Good,’ Noemi replies, hoping that bode well for the rest of the weekend, ‘but I’m also freezing. Can we?’ Noemi gestures back at the stairs. 

‘Yes,’ Aarna says quickly, leading Noemi by the hand back towards the steps, ‘I hope you weren’t waiting long!’

‘I’d wait a lot longer than that for you,’ Noemi says as Aarna enters her code to enter the building. And Noemi means it, in more ways than one. 

Aarna leads Noemi through poorly lit hallways and up the stairs, there’s a tease to her smile and a glint in her eye. ‘I hope you don’t mind getting cozy,’ Aarna says, her voice carefully light, ‘New York apartments aren’t known for being spacious.’ 

Noemi grins back, letting her desire shine through, ‘I have every intention of getting very cozy.’ 

Aarna laughs at her and Noemi wants to memorise the look on her face. The way her whole face lights up, her eyes sparkling with mischief and lust. ‘Good,’ Aarna says, ‘very good.’ She stops at a door in the middle of the hallway, in the middle floor of the building. She slips her key in and swings the door open for Noemi to step through. Noemi doesn’t bother to give herself time to look. She whirls on Aarna the moment the door snaps closed, pinning her there. Noemi freezes her lips a scant millimeters away from Aarna’s. She can feel the heat of Aarna’s breath on her lips. She can feel the whimper in Aarna’s chest, the unspoken request. 

Maybe there were words still needing to be spoken between them. But this? Noemi didn’t need words for this. This was unbridled desire and intimate familiarity. Noemi knew exactly what she was doing to Aarna, even better, Noemi knew exactly what Aarna wanted her to do. There’d be time for words later, Noemi thinks as she sinks quickly into their shared heat, reacquainting her fingers and lips with Aarna’s body. 

* * *

**February 14, 2017**

The morning commute wakes Noemi and Aarna well before the sun. They make good use of the extra time, letting hands and mouths explore at a leisurely pace. Three days weren’t long enough to sate their desires for one another. When they’re both decently sweaty and moderately out of breath, they part. Aarna lying on her back, Noemi on her stomach, her head propped up on her elbow. 

‘I love you,’ Aarna whispers in between the quiet rasps of air between them. She touches Noemi’s cheek gently. 

Noemi kisses her palm, ‘I love you too Mahal.’ 

‘I’m so glad you came,’ Aarna whispers softly. 

‘Me too,’ Noemi says happily, ‘next time don’t make me wait so long. I don’t mind making the drive for you.’ Aarna flinches but nods. Noemi thinks she sees that sadness again, that same sadness she’d seen when she’d first seen Aarna. ‘What is it?’ Noemi asks. 

Aarna rolls over to face her, her body curling slightly, as if to protect itself. ‘I hate that you’re so far,’ Aarna admits, ‘I hate that either of us has to drive.’ 

Noemi smiles, ‘it’s better than not seeing each other at all.’ 

Aarna ducks beneath her own hair, hiding from Noemi. ‘It’s not sustainable.’ 

Noemi sighs sadly, she tucks Aarna’s hair behind her ear. Noemi kisses Aarna’s forehead, just above her bindi. ‘The distance sucks but it’s temporary Na. We’re not… or… at least… we don’t have to be.’ Noemi rolls over, digging through her backpack until she finds a velvet blue box. ‘I was going to give this to you at dinner but maybe now is better.’ Noemi rolls back over to show Noemi the box. 

Aarna gasps, ‘Noie.’ 

‘I love you Aarna. I know what I want from this relationship. And I know we’re young and our careers are just starting. So this isn’t a proposal. It’s not an engagement ring but it is a promise. A promise to love you and to fight for you and for our relationship even when it means long drives and long distances. You’re worth it Aarna. You’re worth it all. And I don’t know why you’ve been holding back or what you’re afraid of but if what you need is my promise, my word, to love you forever. You have it.’ Noemi flips open the ring box, revealing a dainty and delicate sapphire and silver ring. She’d designed it herself, remembering the henna curves and spirals that Aarna had adorned both of their bodies with one weekend. Aarna gasps, taking the box in a shaking hand, her eyes trace every curve of the ring before looking up to meet Noemi’s eyes. ‘I promise to love you for the rest of my life Aarna. I promise to do everything in my power to make you happy. To be there for you when you are sad or lonely. And one day, when we’re ready, I’d like to ask you to marry me?’ Silence stretches between them. Aarna blinks away tears and Noemi feels her heart in her throat. She’d been hoping for a more immediate and positive response. 

Aarna closes the box tenderly and presses it back into Noemi’s fingers, ‘no.’ 

‘No,’ Noemi repeats her face falling. 

Aarna pushes herself up, wrapping her comforter around her as she goes, ‘no, Noie. You can’t just give me a ring and think that it will fix everything.’ 

Noemi pushes herself up, trying to not get defensive, ‘okay that wasn’t what I was trying to do but since we’re talking, what is the problem between us?’ 

‘This,’ Aarna gestures wildly between them, ‘we have to drive hours to see each other. And it’s wonderful. It’s like coming home but then you leave and it hurts. It hurts so badly to be so far from you. And I don’t want to hurt all the time and I don’t want either of us to have to choose between each other and our career.’ 

‘I’m not asking you to!’ Noemi says defensively, ‘I don’t want you to. You’re a wonderful agent.’ 

‘So are you,’ Aarna says reassuringly, ‘but loving you this much hurts. It feels like my heart is walking around outside of my chest, three hours away, in a city I don’t live in.’ 

Noemi frowns, ‘I know Mahal but what else can we do?’ 

‘We could break up,’ Aarna whispers. 

Noemi clutches her chest, right above her heart, ‘that definitely doesn’t make it hurt any less Na.’ 

‘No but it would hurt shorter,’ Aarna whispers in defeat, ‘we’d hurt for a bit and then we’d move on.’ 

Noemi stares, slack jawed. ‘You cannot be serious Aarna.’ 

‘I am,’ Aarna says, not meeting Noemi’s eyes, ‘I think we have to break up.’ 

Noemi moves then, tugging on clothes through blurry eyes. Aarna doesn’t have the heart to tell her that, that’s her sweatshirt or that one of Noemi’s socks is inside out. Noemi grabs her keys and backpack, throwing it on her shoulder in a manner that makes Aarna wince for her recently shot body. ‘Fine,’ Noemi whispers when she’s dressed. ‘If you want to break up that’s your choice. I can’t make you have faith in us. But you’re wrong. Breaking up won’t fix anything Aarna. _This_ will _always_ hurt, it doesn’t matter how much time passes, losing you will _always_ hurt.’ Noemi storms toward the door, wrenching it open in anger. She pauses, looking down at the ring box. She turns around, storming back towards Aarna. She grabs Aarna by the wrist and tugs her in pressing a fiery kiss to Aarna’s lips until neither one of them can breathe. Noemi pulls back to look Aarna in the eyes, sorrow and love warring in her heart, ‘I will never not love you, Aarna Dhar.’ 

Then Noemi is storming away. It isn’t until the door slams, snapping Aarna back to reality that she realises Noemi had left the ring in the palm of her hand, her promise searing its shape on Aarna’s broken heart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! <3 *cackles*


	3. Late April 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed pasting the second half of this chapter, so heads up!

**Late April 2017**

Maura Isles smiled as soft warm lips found the bare skin of her shoulder, her mind still caught in that fuzzy space between sleep and wakefulness. ‘Mmmgh,’ Maura moans incoherently.

‘Morning,’ her favourite raspy voice greets her, speaking into Maura’s skin directly. Her voice is husky, still layered in sleep but evidently awake enough to form coherent words.

‘More,’ Maura murmurs, pushing herself back into the warm and welcoming arms of Jane Rizzoli. She wiggles her shoulder slightly for emphasis. Jane smiles into Maura’s sensitive flesh, raising goosebumps on Maura’s skin and making Maura’s stomach flutter. Maura would never get over how effortlessly sexy Jane was. How much a simple smile could get a rise from her. Jane presses another kiss to Maura’s shoulder sending a shiver of delight down Maura’s spine. A second kiss calls heat to Maura’s cheeks and just as Maura’s mind is waking to the possibilities their baby monitor cackles to life with a gentle cooing that belayed their daughter’s desire to be up.

Jane chuckles pressing her forehead to Maura’s shoulder, ‘I’ll get her. You sleep.’ Jane presses one more kiss to Maura’s shoulder before the warmth surrounding Maura disappears. Maura groans in displeasure, listening as Jane’s voice comes through the monitor now. ‘Good morning my little Mak-a-doodle!’ The sound of a raspberry being blown and the giggles of their daughter makes Maura smile even in her own sleep filled haze. ‘We’re gonna let Maman sleep in this morning and make her breakfast in bed. What do you think? You want blueberry pancakes.’

‘Eh. Eh.’ came the stunted sound from their daughters lips and Maura could see her making the baby sign for eat, her fingers touching her mouth.

‘Yeah,’ Jane says, her voice cheery, ‘you want to eat Mak-a-doodle? Why doesn’t that surprise me?’ Maura can hear movement as Jane changed and dressed Mak. ‘You’re always hungry, just like Mama huh?’

‘Ma!’ Mak screeches happily at Jane. ‘Ma! Ma! ma!’ Maura grins at the ceiling, picturing Mak tugging at Jane’s curls or squealing away in delight as Jane’s long dexterous fingers tickled her exposed belly. Maura had known happiness before but all of it paled in comparison to hearing Jane playing with their daughter.

A cold wet nose bumps into Maura’s hand making Maura yelp softly. Boston’s warm brown eyes stare pitifully at her, urging her to get up and play. ‘Good morning Boston,’ Maura says with a chuckle. She strokes the dogs head affectionately, ‘you’re all ready to be up huh?’ The dogs tail wags happily in response. ‘And I suppose you want me to get up too?’ More tail wagging. Maura makes a show of sighing and throwing back the covers for the dog but truthfully, if her family was up, Maura didn’t want to miss a minute with them. Even if it meant a little less sleep.

‘Boston,’ Jane whispers as she opens the door to their bedroom, ‘come on girl, let Maura sleep.’ Three faces look in at her. Berry is at Jane’s feet, loyal first and foremost to Jane and second to Mak. The russet dog could usually be found with one of them. Jane’s face was framed in sleep wild curls, eyes shining with guilt as she saw Maura rising. Mak’s round baby face was all toothy grins as the girl reached for Maura.

Maura grins at the three of them reaching back toward Mak, taking the girl from Jane. Maura presses a kiss first to Mak’s cheek, then to Jane’s ‘good morning my loves.’

‘Ma,’ Mak says happily her fingers wrapping happily in strands of Maura’s hair.

‘Did I hear someone say something about blueberry pancakes?’ Maura asks cheekily, pressing another kiss to Mak’s cheek, breathing in the scent of her.

‘Yup,’ Jane says with a smile, ‘Mak and I were going to make you pancakes with extra love.’

‘Is that so?’ Maura asks bringing the girl over to their bed, pretending to flop the girl down with a big woosh eliciting a riot of giggles from the girl. Jane leaned against the door frame, watching them, a silly grin on their face. ‘Do you want to eat Mak?’ Maura asks. The girl responds by bringing her two pointer fingers together. ‘More?’ Maura asks, ‘you want more woosh?’

‘Muh,’ the girl says bringing her fingers together again, ‘muh.’

Maura picks the girl up before whooshing her back on to the bed, careful to support the girls head as she did. Jane was better at rough housing with the girl, more certain. Maura couldn’t shake the doctor in herself to do much more then whooshing the girl on to the bed but as Mak wasn’t even a year and a half yet the girl didn’t seem to notice that her ‘falling’ was in a very controlled fashion and she giggled just as hard at Maura’s play as she did at Jane’s. As soon as the giggles have stopped, Mak brings her fingers together again asking for more. Maura obliges with a smile.

Jane moves to stand next to her, ‘I’ll take her if you want to get dressed.’

Maura grins at Jane, ‘what you don’t want me to wander around the house in my pyjamas all day?’ Maura gestures to her silky shorts and tank top that left nothing to be imagined.

Warm brown eyes look Maura over from head to toe, the look sparking that same heat Maura had felt earlier that morning. Jane’s reply comes out in a deeper and more husky tone than usual, ‘that’s definitely not what I said.’ Jane grins at her, ‘by all means, wear that and only that but you know Mak-a-doodle will find a way to spill coffee or syrup or something on it.’

Maura groaned. Babies and fashion were not always terribly compatible. ‘On second thought,’ Maura says shifting to give Jane full control of Mak. ‘Perhaps I’ll wear some of your sweats instead.’

Jane shrugs, offering a dimpled smile, ‘fine by me. I like the way you look in that too.’ It’s casual, Maura knows, not meant to elicit anything in particular but it makes Maura’s stomach drop with desire.

Maura gulps and tries to swallow down the sudden sexual tension. ‘That is good,’ Maura says when she’s certain she has control of her voice again, ‘I hope you like syrup too.’

Jane swoops the baby off the bed, heading for the door. Just as she’s about to disappear beyond the doorway, Jane pauses, swivelling to look back at Maura. Her dimples are on full display and there’s a mischievous twinkle in her eyes, ‘only if I get to lick it off of you.’ Then she’s gone, taking Maura’s breath with her. Apparently it was going to be that kind of day. Maura smiles to herself, hurrying to pull on Jane’s second favourite pair of sweats and her ‘federal boob inspector’ shirt. And if Maura happened to put on some fancy lingerie underneath, that was for Jane to discover for herself later.

* * *

Aarna Dhar finished ringing the customer up, reading off the total amount and bagging the clothing efficiently as she did. When the customer had paid and collected their things, Aarna forced a smile on to her face and said ‘thank you for shopping at Second Chances where every purchase helps give a second chance to someone in need!’ The customer smiles, nods and disappears out the front doors of the boutique and into the crowded New York street. Aarna lets out a sigh of relief, with luck that would be the last customer of the night and Aarna could straighten up and leave for the night. She had forty minutes left on her shift, she could do forty minutes. Aarna watches the count dutifully waiting the ten minutes until she could lock the door and flip over the ‘open’ sign. After that, she does a quick round of the store, neatening and refolding clothes, picking up trash and depositing lost items in a box beneath the counter.

Aarna let herself out of the boutique, flipping the lights on the way out. She shifts the weight of her backpack as she locks the door. Aarna crosses the street, ducking around a corner and into the subway system. She scans her pass, pushes through the turnstile and waits for her train. A performer is strumming a guitar and singing a love song. Aarna blinks quickly, shoving away the tears stinging her eyes. Aarna pushes past those disembarking the train, escaping the crooning sound of heartache. Three stops later, Aarna exits her train, navigating the underground system to the exit. She pushes past other pedestrians, all busy looking busy. Aarna punches in the gate code, tapping the box hard on the side when it doesn’t accept the code the first time. Then Aarna slipped into the quiet cramped apartment building, heading to her fifth floor studio with the floor space of a closet. Aarna slips her key into the lock, letting herself in. She drops her backpack by the door, slips off her shoes and makes a beeline for the fridge. Aarna grabs a box of leftover takeout, refills her water bottle before sitting down at her kitchen counter which doubled as a table. Aarna drew her notepad to her and jotted down some of her thoughts for the day while she wolfed down cold curry.

The screeching of car tires, honking of horns, and general buzz of people talking drifted in through her one window. When Aarna had moved to New York three months ago, the noise had overwhelmed her. It never stopped, going on and on. Now, like most New Yorkers, it was white noise. Aarna rarely bothered to close her window anymore, as it was inaccessible from below, barred from the outside, and unbearably stuffy with the smell of humans living on top of one another when she did. Every time rent came due, Aarna wondered what the hell she was doing paying so much to live somewhere so crappy.Of course, wondering what the hell she was doing was standard operating procedure these days. Aarna had spent every waking moment for six months preparing to be an FBI agent. She’d graduated with top honours. She had potential, promise. Now? She couldn’t bear to tell her parents that she paid far more than a grand a month to live in a closet without a working stove, working retail at a second hand clothing store. Her parents would be mortified. Aarna groaned. Maybe they’d be right to be mortified. Every good thing Aarna had in Virginia had slipped through her fingers in a matter of months.

Aarna stood, stretched, pulled off the days clothes and flopped into the tiny twin bed. Aarna stared at the ceiling for a moment, her eyes tracing the staining there from where the paint was hit by the light filtering through the window, met by the darker paint that never saw direct sunlight. When her eyes grew heavy, Aarna rolled to her side. Her eyes are drawn, as they always are, to a picture on the nightstand. Noemi’s face is beaming out from the frame, her hair falling over one shoulder. Aarna is in the photo too, arms wrapped tight around Noemi’s waist, her lips pressed softly to Noemi’s cheek. Some nights Aarna wondered at herself in the picture. It didn’t show much of Aarna’s face but so much happiness was radiating off of her. Aarna sometimes wondered if she would ever know happiness again. But tonight? Tonight her eyes traced Noemi’s face. The soft curve of her neck, the fullness of her cheeks, the arch of her brow. Noemi was breathtakingly beautiful, even in the diminished experience of a photo.

Aarna tugged her pillow closer, burying her nose in it. Noemi in the flesh was so much more beautiful. She was warm and sensual and aloof and prickly. She was the kindest person Aarna had ever met and the most take no bullshit person too. She was a mess of contradictions and Aarna loved her more than she’d even known possible. Aarna could happily have spent forever with Noemi. Better yet, Noemi loved Aarna too. That was evident in the picture too. At least to Aarna. Noemi is relaxed, her arms holding gently to Aarna, her smile genuine. Her brow isn’t furled in confusion or hesitation. She’s happy. Really and truly happy, at least, she was.

Aarna can still see the ring. It’s curving, glinting silver band with a carefully set sapphire stone. It’s simple and gorgeous in its velvet blue box. She can see the look on Noemi’s face as she asks Aarna to marry her, one day. The way her eyes are soft and trusting but laced with the power of a single question. Aarna can feel the plushness of the box as she closes it. Can see Noemi’s heart break as Aarna refuses. Aarna can feel the echo of it in her own heart. Saying no to Noemi when she had wanted to say yes more than she had ever wanted to do anything in her life had nearly killed Aarna. Watching Noemi leave, tears streaking down her face, actually might have. Aarna knew what everyone said about break ups. To give it time. To let it heal. And maybe they were right. Maybe one day Aarna would feel like she could breath again. Maybe she would feel like she could live again. But that had been months ago now. Aarna had spent months living in agony, feeling acutely aware of just how wrong everything was without Noemi.

Aarna sighs shaking her head. She closes her eyes, forcing out the memory of their last time together. She wills the hurt to lessen. Wills herself to feel less. When she’s moderately calmer, Aarna whispers ‘I just want you to be happy.’ She says it without opening her eyes, ‘goodnight Noie.’ Then Aarna rolls over, facing away from the picture and begs for sleep to usher her away from another useless day.


	4. Mother's Day 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for how long this update took. I wanted to finish Baby Rizzles and for reasons not entirely clear, Counterparts is attempting to write itself entirely out of order. I also had to rework my end of the timeline to make everything work. All of that to say, it may be a hot moment before I start with regular updates as I wrestle this story into submission or until I've written enough to piece it all together.

**Saturday, May 13th 2017**

Nina Holiday parked her car, grabbed her lunch box and walked to her usual park bench. Being a detective meant routines and habits were hard to build and keep. Whether it was working a case or being on call, Nina never knew what her day to day would look like but Nina had developed the habit of taking her lunch, or sometimes dinner, in this park at this bench for the last several months. She’d become a fixture of the park and she had slowly worked her way into the good graces of most of the homeless community that spent their day there. 

Knowing Rondo had helped on that front. At least once a week, Nina and Rondo had a meal on this bench and Nina was introduced to much of what she considered Rondo’s court. Face after face, name after name. When Nina saw an obvious need, she did her best to meet it through Rondo. She’d bought more wool socks than any person ought to over the winter. She’d taken up a coat drive at the precinct passing off boxes upon boxes for Rondo to distribute as needed. 

The need was great and Nina could never do enough. When the need became overwhelming, Nina thought of Marcus. She reminded herself that all she could do was show up. So she did. On days so cold it made Nina’s jaw hurt from teeth chattering, on days when the rain came down so hard it felt like a thousand little cuts on your face. Nina came on her good days and on her bad days. 

Nina meets Snickers first, almost entirely by accident. The girl, a dark skinned teenager, with hair braided tightly to her skull and beautiful brown eyes, approaches Nina one day out of the blue in February.

‘You that cop friend of Rondo’s?’ She asks, her voice has a lilting accent. 

‘I know Rondo, yes,’ Nina affirms, putting a hand over her eyes to shade out the sun and get a better look at the girl, ‘can I help you?’ 

The girl shrugs surly, ‘Rondo said we had to look out for you. Said you’re good for the park.’ 

‘Oh,’ Nina says blushing, ‘he’s sweet but I don’t need anyone to look out for me. I’m just here to eat my lunch.’ 

‘I know,’ the girl says shoving her hands in her hoodie pockets, ‘that’s all you ever do.’ 

Nina offers an easy smile and shrug, ‘I like this park.’ 

The girl scuffs her toe in the snow before shrugging, ‘Rondo said to watch your back. Your meter was up. Meter maid was gonna write you a ticket but I slipped a quarter in for you.’ 

‘Oh,’ Nina says in surprise, ‘well thank you. Can I pay you back?’

‘Nah,’ the girl says, ‘it was just a quarter. Just thought you should know your timer is almost up.’ 

‘Thank you,’ Nina says, beginning to pack up her things, ‘what did you say your name was?’ 

The girl shrugs, ‘what's it matter to you?’ 

Nina shrugs, ‘I prefer to thank people who watch out for me by name.’ 

‘Rondo calls me Snickers,’ the girl offers. She rolls her eyes but Nina can see the pleased look on her face. 

‘Is that your favorite snack?’ Nina asks, trying to contain her excitement. ‘I could bring one tomorrow to say thank you.’ 

‘Nope,’ Snickers says, ‘I’m allergic to nuts.’ She makes a face, ‘seriously five-oh don’t worry about it.’ 

‘Well,’ Nina says as casually as she can, ‘thank you again and I’ll see you tomorrow.’ 

When Nina returned to her car, she couldn’t help her grin. Of course, Rondo would name a girl with a nut allergy Snickers. Nina chuckles, it was a step in the right direction. She doesn’t know how she’s going to help those two runaway girls but at least Nina’s met one of them. It was a start. 

Nina met Kit Kat nearly a month later when she was on her dinner break. Nina and Snickers had been exchanging hellos and waving at each other in passing for most of the month. Nina would hardly call it friendly but it was something. Which is why she was surprised when in March the girl plops down on the bench beside Nina pulling a second girl with her. 

‘This is Kit Kat,’ Snickers offered by way of explanation to Kit Kat she said, ‘this is Rondo’s Etta.’ 

Kit Kat had pale skin, her cheeks a bright red from the cold, her hair cropped short enough to not be visible beneath her beanie. Nina couldn’t tell much more about her beyond her baggy clothing. Kit Kat nodded by way of greeting and Nina smiled as reassuringly as she could. 

‘Nice to meet you Kit Kat,’ Nina said with a smile, ‘are you allergic to wafers?’ 

Kit Kat stared at her with bright blue eyes and shook her head. 

Snickers chuckles, ‘nope that’s just her favorite candy.’ 

Nina feels her cheeks heat, ‘of course.’ Nina does her best to examine the girls without them noticing. Kit Kat is definitely older. Snickers was 14, maybe 15. Kit Kat looked to be closer to 17. It was hard to tell, both girls were rail thin and dirty. ‘How are you both doing tonight?’ 

‘We’re fine. Got a bit skeeved out by some of the guys playing ball. Figured we’d sit with you till they’re gone. Everyone knows you’re five-oh,’ Snickers says. She looks at Nina with a sideways glare, ‘don’t go thinking this means we want to talk or something.’ 

Nina shrugs, ‘okay. I packed some extra for dinner tonight thinking my fiance would be able to join me but he got held up. Would you girls like his share?’ It was a lie but Nina could always stop by a burger joint later. Nina watches as the girls share a look, clearly communicating. At last, Snickers shrugs for both of them. 

‘Sure,’ Snickers says, ‘thanks five-oh.’ Nina passes off her lunch bag and lets the girls help themselves, glad that she had stopped making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches last month. 

A month after that, Snickers had approached Nina for help getting Kit Kat some art supplies for her birthday. Nina had happily procured everything Snickers had asked for. Nina would have done it with no expectations in return but Nina saw the stubborn look on Snicker’s face and knew the girl expected to pay for it. Nina had shuddered to think of how exactly Snickers planned to pay for it. Nina quickly proposed that Kit Kat do some sketches for her and Frankie. Snickers had seemed relieved and agreed happily. 

The Saturday after, Nina and Frankie met the girls at the park where Snickers posed them and Kit Kat spent several hours sketching the pair of them. It was the oddest ‘photo’ session Nina had ever had but Frankie had gotten the pair of girls laughing and they walked away with some impressive sketches that Nina promptly framed and displayed. 

By Easter, Nina had started bringing three sandwiches in her lunch. She made note of what the girls liked and always had food on hand. When Snickers had asked to borrow a tampon, Nina started bringing extra feminine products as well. It was a war of attrition. Nina was winning their trust, little by little, day by day. 

The consequence of that, Nina thought as she turned over in bed, was that the more she got to know them and the more she got them to trust her the more she worried for them. It had been three days since Nina had seen either girl and Nina’s heart was tied in knots. Images of them beaten and bruised, left for dead, floated unbidden into her mind. Nina sighs and climbs out of bed, careful not to disturb Frankie. 

Nina does some yoga to steady her mind before working on wedding planning. She spends hours writing in a fancy scroll for their wedding invitations. On instinct, she writes one for Snickers and Kit Kat. She seals the envelope as the first rays of light begin to filter through the living room. Nina dresses for a run, texts Frankie her route, grabs her keys and makes her way to the park. 

The park is quiet, the grass still frosted from the coolness of night. Nina climbs from her car. She stretches slowly, her eyes taking in the park and it’s usual residents, searching. Not seeing either girl, Nina goes for her run. She circles the park several times. Each completed circuit sits heavier on her heart. The possibilities are mind numbing. As Nina goes to complete her final circuit she resolves to ask about the girls until she found them. She couldn’t do another day of what if’s and could be’s. Nina makes the last turn and goes sprawling, her feet tripping over themselves in her distraction. Nina lands hard, scraping her knee and her palm. 

‘Woah!’ Nina hears a familiar voice call, ‘you okay there five-oh?’ 

Relief courses over Nina when she sees Snickers and Kit Kat standing over her both wearing identical expressions. Snickers holds out a hand to help her up. Nina takes it gratefully. She winces as pain lances through her ankle. ‘Ouch,’ Nina says, ‘I think I sprained it.’ Snickers and Kit Kat do the silent look thing again.

‘We got you Nina,’ Snickers says, using Nina’s real name for the first time since Nina had told them it. Snickers and Kit Kat both loop one of Nina’s arms around their neck and help her hobble back to her car. ‘You should be more careful,’ Snickers says in such a motherly fashion that Nina is certain she must be an oldest child. 

‘I wasn’t paying attention,’ Nina admits, ‘I was keeping an eye out for the two of you.’ 

‘Well you found us,’ Snickers grunts. Kit Kat nods soberly which was about as much of a conversation Nina had, had with the girl thus far. ‘What’d you need five-oh?’ 

Nina pants as she tries to hop on pace with the girls, ‘I have a wedding invitation for the two of you.’ 

Snickers and Kit Kat stop wearing matching shocked looks. Nina is grateful for the moment to breath. 

‘That’s nice five-oh,’ Snickers says awkwardly at last, ‘but you don’t want a couple of homeless kids at your nice fancy wedding.’ 

‘Rondo will be there,’ Nina counters, ‘and Frankie and I were very much hoping you would both come as well.’ Then in a moment of inspiration Nina adds, ‘we were hoping Kit Kat could do some sketches of the venue and alter and what not.’ 

‘Oh,’ Snickers says trading looks with the older girl, ‘well we’ll talk about it.’ 

Nina nods and they hop in silence back to her car. Nina hands them the invitation. Snickers takes it with a look of terror on her face. ‘You know we don’t have anything fancy to wear or anything?’ 

‘That doesn’t matter to me,’ Nina reassures the girls, ‘but if you want help finding something Rondo or I can do that.’ 

Kit Kat shrugs and looks away. Snickers on the other hand, narrows her eyes and looks at Nina, ‘why are you doing all of this five-oh? What do we mean to you?’ 

Nina is tempted to tell them the truth. To tell them about Marcus and his dreams. About making a difference where you can. About how she worries for them. That worrying for them keeps her up at night but Nina can see the mistrust on their faces. The skepticism in their eyes. She shrugs and tries to keep her tone light, ‘because I like the way Kit Kat draws. Plus I owe you for helping me back there.’ 

It’s not a full answer and they all know it but Snickers seems to accept it. She shrugs and says pointing to Nina’s knee, ‘you should get that cleaned up.’

‘I will,’ Nina promises. It’s not what she wants to say but it’s an admission to caring, however small, so Nina counts it as a win. She waves goodbye and feels her chest lighten. They were safe. For the moment. Nina puts her head down against the steering wheel. She needed to get them off the streets. Soon. 

* * *

**Sunday, May 14th 2017 - Mother’s Day**

Jane bounces up and down on the balls of her feet, excitement pouring from every inch of her body. Mother’s day had never been Jane’s favourite holiday. She loves her Ma but Angela had expectations about what the day would be like and most of the time those expectations flew in the face of what Jane wanted. It usually meant wearing a dress, smiling prettily, and doing whatever Angela wanted. But this Mother’s day? This Mother’s day was about Maura. Well, Maura and Jane and Mak. It was about their family. Their tiny, full of love, perfect little family. 

Jane had known the minute she had seen Mak nestled safely in Maura’s arms that life would never be the same again. The fourteen month old had irrevocably changed their world. Jane didn’t know it was possible for a heart to expand in the blink of an eye but it had. Jane didn’t know that she could love Maura more but she did. Jane had never been certain she wanted to be a mother but now it was the title she was proudest of. So Jane was excited for Mother’s day. She was excited to celebrate their family and she was having a difficult time containing it. 

Jane had woken before the sun. She’d crept from the bedroom, careful not to wake Maura on one of the few mornings the other woman got to sleep in. She’d taken the dogs for a morning jog, burning off some of her own energy, showered and was now working on bacon, eggs, and waffles. Jane makes Maura the slow drip coffee the woman loved but rarely had time for. 

When Mak begins to wake, Jane gets the girl and forgoes dressing her in the outfit Maura had chosen for her the night before. Jane settles Mak in her high chair with some waffle pieces and apple sauce and lets the baby go to town under Jane’s supervision. 

Warm arms slip around Jane’s waist. ‘You’re up early,’ Maura says huskily into the space between Jane’s shoulder blades. Jane turns in Maura’s hands, tilting the shorter woman’s chin up and claims her lips softly. 

‘Happy mother’s day,’ Jane says with a beaming grin for Maura when they part. 

‘Happy mother’s day Jane,’ Maura whispers back, wonder in her eyes. ‘I can’t believe we’re mothers!’ 

Both of their eyes go to Mak, who is happily slamming her spoon in apple sauce with a satisfying splat every time. Jane chuckles, ‘to the cutest kid in the world too.’ 

‘Thank you for not dressing her,’ Maura says as Mak smears apple sauce across her entire face, a tiny portion of it ending up in her mouth. Mak smacks her lips happily before trying again, this time with the spoon upside down. 

‘I figured you had plans for that outfit,’ Jane says with a dimpled grin. 

Maura rests her head on Jane’s chest, continuing to watch their baby, ‘I do. Pictures! What about you? What do you want to do today?’ 

Jane kisses Maura’s head, ‘whatever you want to do.’ 

‘Oh,’ Maura says pulling back to give Jane a mischievous grin, ‘so you want to go window shopping at expensive boutiques too?’ 

Jane chuckles, ‘yup. Sure do. Never wanted anything more.’ 

Maura’s eyes narrow, ‘you’re a horrible liar.’ Then Maura smiles, ‘but thank you for trying.’ Maura presses another kiss to Jane’s lips, this time slow and lingering. Jane loses herself in that kiss. In the softness of Maura’s lips, the way they feel like silk moving against her, in the heat of Maura’s body pressed deliciously against hers. 

Maura pulls away, sniffing, ‘something’s burning.’ 

‘Shi-znit,’ Jane says whirling back to the waffle maker. Jane pulls off an extra crispy waffle before switching the machine off altogether, ‘aw well. One for the girls.’ 

Maura laughs and moves to Mak. She presses a kiss to Mak’s head, skillfully dodging a smack to the face with Mak’s apple sauce spoon, ‘good morning baby girl.’ 

‘Ma,’ Mak says happily, ‘Ma, Ma, Ma, Ma.’ 

Jane puts Maura’s plate and coffee in front of the woman with a kiss to her cheek before grabbing her own. They eat breakfast together, talking about nothing in particular and sharing laughter as Mak proceeds to make a head to toe mess of her applesauce. Jane steals Maura’s last bite of bacon and Maura takes Jane’s last strawberry, popping it in her mouth with a wink that makes Jane gulp. If Jane had a perfect day, this was how it would start. 

Maura volunteers to clean Mak and Jane tackles the kitchen with an assist from Berry and Boston on the burnt bits and the applesauce on the floor. It takes the better part of two hours to get everyone cleaned, dressed and ready to go. Jane takes Maura window shopping for the morning, walking hand in hand with Mak in her stroller. They stop for lunch at one of Maura’s favorites before heading home for Mak’s nap. 

Jane makes the most of that nap with Maura, pressing kiss after kiss to swollen soft lips until Maura comes unraveled. Pleasure and pride roar in Jane’s chest as she watches Maura go limp beneath her. Making Maura moan her name while coming was definitely a part of Jane’s perfect day. Making Maura do it twice? That was the epitome of a perfect day. Jane pauses, listening for the sounds of Mak waking before devoting herself to making her own dreams come true. 

When Mak wakes and Maura has put herself together again, with a knowing laugh at Jane’s pleased smirk, they head to the park with Berry and Boston. Mak giggles with riotous glee watching Boston goad the other dogs into chasing her. The little girls piercing squeals of delight made Maura laugh too and Jane does her best to memorise this moment. To memorise the sound of motherhood on Maura’s lips. To memorise what happiness feels like. 

Maura makes dinner, her head bopping along to music while Jane plays on the floor with Mak. Mak scoots and crawls in circles around their kitchen island, babbling happily at her Mama. Boston and Berry take turns darting in to press surprise kisses to Jane and Mak’s face. When Mak’s energy begins to wear out the girl sits herself down on Maura’s feet. Maura looks down to rosy brown cheeks, big brown eyes, and tight black curls with a smile. 

‘I think she wants Maman to pick her up,’ Jane says laying stretched out on the kitchen floor, her own cheeks pink from the playing. 

‘Do you want up Mak?’ Maura asks, bending carefully to not dislodge the girl, ‘do you want to come to Maman?’ 

Mak nestles her head in the crook of Maura’s neck and makes a happy ‘Ma ma’ babble. Jane wants to memorise this moment too. The look of utter adoration on Maura’s face as she holds Mak close in her bare feet with a spatula in the other hand. Jane never knew perfection looked so domestic. 

After dinner, Jane picks noodles out of their daughter’s hair and gets her ready for bed. Maura reads them board books in a litany of voices, drawing laughter out of both Jane and Mak. Jane hadn’t known, before Mak, that Maura was good at reading children’s books. Obviously Jane knew that Maura was good at reading but Jane had never considered that Maura could read in voices or make silly sounds with her mouth. It might be one of Jane’s favorite discoveries about Maura the Maman. Considering all the other things Jane might learn about Maura in parenting with her makes Jane feel giddy. 

They end the day with Jane’s head in Maura’s lap, the TV playing sports highlights from the weekend. Maura cards her fingers through wild curls, her nails scratching lightly against Jane’s scalp. 

‘Did you have a good first mother’s day?’ Maura asks when the next commercial plays. 

Jane grins up at Maura, the woman’s features appearing upside down to her, ‘I did. I think I had the most perfect day ever.’ 

Maura blushes lightly, ‘I think so too.’ Maura bends down and presses an upside down kiss to Jane’s lips. 

‘I love being with you,’ Jane says happily, ‘and I really, really, _ really  _ love parenting with you.’ 

‘Me too,’ Maura whispers, her tone soft and awed, ‘I do not think I realised how fulfilling parenting could be.’ 

‘It’s pretty amazing,’ Jane admits quietly, ‘but don’t tell my Ma. She’ll ‘I told you so’ us to death.’

Maura laughs, ‘I promise not to.’ 

Silence lulls between them as Jane’s show returns. When the next commercial break comes, Jane switches the TV off and looks up at Maura. Hazel green eyes look back at her, one eyebrow arched in an unspoken question. ‘I’m really happy Maura,’ Jane admits, a flush making its way to her cheeks, ‘I know it sounds silly to say but I didn’t realise it was possible to be this happy.’ 

Affection and joy burst on Maura’s face. ‘Jane,’ Maura whispers softly, her fingers brushing Jane’s temple as they card tenderly through Jane’s curls. Jane closes her eyes, her throat burning with a sudden swelling of emotion. ‘You deserve to be happy,’ Maura says at last, her voice tender but firm. ‘You deserve to be this happy every day,’ Maura adds bending over to kiss Jane again. Her lips brush against Jane’s on every word, ‘I want to make you this happy every day.’ 

‘You do,’ Jane whispers, ‘you make me happy Maura. You make me so happy.’ Maura pulls back, surprised by the fervor of Jane’s words. Her eyes are wet. Jane sits up, turns in place and climbs in Maura’s lap. She presses kisses to Maura’s forehead. Jane repeats herself, ‘you make me so happy.’ Jane presses a kiss to both of Maura’s cheeks, ‘so, so happy.’ Finally Jane tugs Maura’s chin up and into a kiss. It’s tender, reassuring, familiar. It's all softness and devotion. 

When Jane pulls away, Maura sits looking up at Jane with a stunned look on her face. Jane chuckles huskily. She loved making Maura speechless. Maura’s hands respond first, rubbing up and down Jane’s sides never quite straying to intimate places but being tantalisingly close. Maura bats her eyelashes prettily, the green in her eyes sparkling brighter, ‘marry me?’ Maura asks breathily. 

Jane chuckles again, ‘you already asked me that.’ 

Maura pouts, ‘so tell me again. Say you’ll marry me.’ 

Jane grins, her dimples big and bright, ‘yes I’ll marry you. Any time, any place you want. Say the word and I’m there.’ 

‘Tomorrow morning in the kitchen?’ Maura asks, ‘Mak can officiate.’ 

‘Will you wear your pink silk pyjamas?’ Jane asks, biting her lower lip, ‘you know I can’t say no to those.’ 

‘Yes,’ Maura breathes out, ‘if you want me to be.’ 

‘It’s a date,’ Jane retorts. Her lips meet Maura’s in the middle. Maura’s fingers grasp at Jane’s shirt, a gasp escaping her lips, as she pushes and pulls at Jane, needing more. Jane’s lips have found their way to Maura’s pulsepoint when the baby monitor crackles and Mak begins to fuss. 

Jane deflates on top of Maura, letting out a sigh, ‘things were just getting good too.’ 

Maura chuckles softly, ‘I’ll get her. Why don’t you head up?’ 

‘I don’t know if I’m ready to go to sleep yet Maura,’ Jane teases. 

‘No one said anything about sleeping Jane,’ Maura retorts. 

Jane pretends to be scandalised before darting in to press another kiss to Maura’s lips before dashing up the stairs two at a time. She doesn’t see the other woman’s fond smile and affectionate head shake. 

Warm arms slip around Jane, who sighs and shifts caught in the world between sleep and wakefulness, ‘Mak okay?’ 

‘Mmmhmm,’ Maura hums, she presses a kiss to the back of Jane’s neck, ‘go back to sleep.’ 

‘But sex,’ Jane whines, trying to get her fuzzy brain to comply. 

Maura chuckles, ‘it’s okay Jane. We can always have sex tomorrow. For now, let me just hold you.’ 

‘Mmm,’ Jane moans, ‘kay. Happy Mother’s Day Maura.’ 

‘Happy Mother’s Day Jane,’ Maura replies softly but Jane’s already fast asleep. Maura presses a kiss to Jane’s temple before settling in and falling fast asleep well before the clock struck 10 pm. Mothering, as it turns out, was exhausting work. 


	5. May 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter because the second half is... not cooperating but I did not want to deprive you all for too long lest you lose interest!

‘Baccay,’ Noemi’s supervisor, Megan Overbeck, says as she hands out assignments.

‘Yes ma’am?’ Noemi says, leaning forward eagerly. She’d been case-less for the last two weeks which had meant a lot of coffee and lunch runs. Noemi hadn’t done all that work to become a federal agent just to be a glorified and over paid delivery person. 

‘You’re on cow counting,’ Overbeck says, she flicks her fingers on her tablet and there’s a whoosh of an email being sent. It wasn’t quite the manila folder being slid across the table. 

‘Cow counting ma’am?’ Noemi asks, her brow furrowing in confusion. Noemi can see the other analysts grinning and for a minute she wonders if she’s being hazed. 

‘Ranch embezzlement scheme,’ her supervisor says as if that clarified everything. 

Noemi opens her email skimming the briefing. Noemi can tell it would be a headache of a case complete with a celebrity victim but arguing the point of asking for reassignment was out of the question. ‘Yes ma’am,’ Noemi says, ‘right away ma’am.’ 

Overbeck offers a wry grin, ‘you’re just tracking the numbers Baccay. You don’t have to make the arrest personally.’ 

‘Yes ma’am,’ Noemi says with a slight blush on her face. Having arrived in Boston in a sling, her co-workers had teased her endlessly about being a ‘hands-on’ agent. Noemi didn’t know how to explain what had happened with Cailin or why she was there in the first place. So Noemi accepted the good natured teasing and kept her mouth closed about the events of that night in November. 

The meeting is dismissed shortly thereafter and Noemi returns to her desk. Noemi opens the file and begins reading. The CEO of Pancake Palace was accusing one of his employees of embezzlement in the course of their duties caring for ranches across much of the United States. The employee maintained their innocence and asserted the costs were associated with the normal care and maintenance of running a ranch. 

When the file dives into the spreadsheets and graphs that were supposed to be her forte, Noemi groans. Her supervisor had meant counting cows, literally. There were also pounds of feed, vet bills, bails of hay, and on and on and on. When the graphs begin charting manual labor for the removal of cow waste, Noemi groans. She had a feeling she was about to learn more about cow caretaking than she ever wanted to. 

‘That bad, huh?’ Reese Grafton asks. Noemi turns her head to look up at the other woman, a wry smile on her lips. Reese sets a cup of coffee down for Noemi. 

Noemi sips gratefully at the hot liquid, trying to fend off the worst of her headache, ‘thank you. You’re a saint.’ 

Reese laughs a faint blush on her cheeks, ‘nonsense. How many times did you save me with coffee last week? It’s the least I could do.’ 

Noemi takes another grateful sip, closing her eyes, ‘she meant actually counting cows.’ 

‘What else were you expecting?’ Reese teases, her blue eyes twinkling. ‘Tracking millions through the Caymans?’ 

Noemi laughs, she’d learned early that most of their cases were far more mundane than that. Especially as a rookie agent without a specialty. A few hundred cases and a couple of years from now, Noemi would be able to petition for assignment to particular types of cybercrimes like financial tracking or IP tracing but until then? She counted cows. ‘Hardly,’ Noemi retorts, ‘just not looking forward to figuring out the value of manure per pound.’ 

Reese’s face bunches into a wrinkled look of disgust, ‘yuck.’ 

‘Tell me about it,’ Noemi says with an eye roll. 

‘I’d say let me know if you need any help,’ Reese teases, flipping her blonde hair over one shoulder, ‘but actually please don’t.’ 

Noemi laughs, ‘you will be the last person I go to, I promise.’ 

‘Thank you,’ Reese says with an exaggerated grin, ‘so….’ Reese hesitates, her finger tracing the lid of her coffee cup, ‘want to grab a bite to eat for dinner tonight?’ 

Noemi misses the blush on the other woman’s face, her attention already returning to the cows, ‘oh, uh,’ Noemi zooms in on a graphic, ‘sure. Dirty Robber?’

‘Sounds great,’ Reese says, ‘I’ll swing by your desk and we can go together?’ 

‘Sure Reese,’ Noemi says. She waves goodbye without looking at the other woman. Noemi misses the small pleased look on the other woman’s face and the way she walks away, hips swaying to draw attention to her figure. 

Noemi’s eyes are beginning to blur when Reese returns at 5:30. ‘Hey,’ Reese says, ‘you ready Noemi?’ 

Noemi sighs. She wasn’t but she also knew she wouldn’t accomplish too much more today when her eyes were refusing to focus. ‘Yeah, let me just,’ Noemi saves her work and signs off, ‘pack up.’ 

Reese catches Noemi up on her own case while Noemi packs up. They walk out together, swiping their badges as they leave. They make their way to The Dirty Robber on the T. Noemi grins and waves at Kiki and Korsack. Reese, who had been introduced to the pair, offered her own wave before claiming a booth in the back. 

They haven’t been there long when Angela drops their usual drink orders in front of them. ‘Hey there roomie,’ Angela teases Noemi, ‘how was work today?’ 

Noemi groans, burying her head in her elbows. 

Reese laughs, ‘don’t mind her. She got a little  _ bull _ dozed.’ 

Noemi groans louder, shoving fingers in her ears. She can hear Reese still laughing at her. Noemi assumes Reese catches Angela up just enough because Angela pats her shoulder sympathetically and then asks her, straightfaced, if she still wants a beef patty. 

‘You’re the worst,’ Noemi says with a groan, ‘you’re both the worst.’ 

Angela walks away cackling. Reese just grins at Noemi impishly. She reaches across the table and pats Noemi’s hand sympathetically before blushing and taking a swig of her beer. Noemi takes her own sip, trying valiantly to stop her brain from going over and over hay bails and cow manure. 

Nina and Frankie join them just as their burgers come out. Nina steals the seat next to Noemi and steals a couple of french fries. Noemi squeaks in protest, ‘hands off Holiday.’ 

Nina laughs, ‘nope. You owe me.’ 

Noemi blushes, ‘I asked you for a favor one time.  _ One time.  _ How long do I gotta pay you back for?’ She says it grumpily but she pushes her fries closer toward the detective regardless. 

Nina laughs and steals a few more, ‘forever Baccay. Forever.’ 

Neither woman notices the look of jealousy on Reese’s face but Frankie does. ‘So,’ Frankie asks, clearing his throat, ‘how was everyone’s day?’ 

‘Beastly,’ Reese retorts, quirking an eyebrow up at Noemi. 

Noemi laughs sarcastically, ‘good one Grafton.’ She rolls her eyes. Reese giggles, ducking behind her beer bottle. Frankie raises an eyebrow at Nina who shrugs and helps herself to another pair of Noemi’s fries. Frankie frowns. For a federal investigator, Noemi was absolutely clueless. Especially since she was trained by one of the best. Nina had pointed out that Reese was also a federal agent and she hadn’t figured out that Noemi wasn’t interested. Frankie sighs and sips his beer. It was only a matter of time until someone got hurt. 


End file.
